


Kiss

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub





	Kiss

Sherlock made the first move. 

It was quite unexpected. It was in the hallway of their flat. They had just gotten back from a case and it was the extreme high feeling they got after an extra exciting case. John and Sherlock were leaning against the wall laughing, every time they were about to calm down they’d look at one another and chuckles would escape past their lips once more. 

They finally stop laughing and were breathing heavily against the wall. Sherlock glanced over at John who was already looking at him. And just like that Sherlock’s mouth is over John’s. Sherlock’s warm, soft lips pressing against John’s, his lips were softer than John had expected them to be. Thoughts left both of their minds as they both frantically moved their hands around each other not knowing what to do, where to place them. Sherlock placed his hands on both sides of John's face, trying to bring him closer. John’s hands pushed back Sherlock’s coat and rested against his hips, thumbs making small circular motions on his hipbones. A surprisingly strangled noise came out of Sherlock’s mouth, easily arousing John. 

“Woohoo! Boys!” Mrs. Hudson stepped out into the hallway to find Sherlock pulling away from John and leaning his forehead against his. John suppressed a laugh.

“Yes, Mrs. Hudson?”

“Oh, is this not a good time? I was just going to let John know that I prepared his favorite biscuits.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.” John looked at her with blush creeping up to his cheeks. 

“Well, I’ll just go back into my flat now. You two have fun!” Mrs. Hudson smiled and went back into her flat, quietly closing her door. 

John started laughing and Sherlock let John’s favorite low chuckle pass his lips. Sherlock hesitantly brought his lips back to John’s, this time kissing him gently and slowly. John returned the kiss just as gently, sighing into it. An appreciative noise came from Sherlock and John removed his hands from Sherlock’s hips to stroke his hands down Sherlock’s back. Sherlock arched into him, rubbing himself against John, like a cat. John reluctantly pulled away from the kiss gently, Sherlock quickly pulling John back in to give him another light peck on his lips.

“I’m tired.” Sherlock nodded his head in agreement and grabbed John’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Me too.”


End file.
